1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the automation of computer systems management. More specifically it relates to providing the ability for an administrator to be notified of critical system events via a wireless handheld device and to initiate workflows in response to the events from the wireless device.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer systems management and operations, the current need for on-demand services requires a high degree of flexibility and responsiveness on the part of businesses. To support this environment, the complexity of computer systems has increased dramatically. Management systems are evolving quickly to support computer-assisted monitoring of systems and to initiate pre-determined workflows to provide solutions to needs in a real-time fashion. Management personnel can set up automated workflows and can have the system notify them when it determines that actions are needed to adapt to changing conditions. However, at the same time that these workflows are evolving, personnel are becoming more mobile. There is a great need to oversee these complex systems from a distance without breaching the security of the system.